


Sleep

by Lady Angel (dameange)



Category: Leverage
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dameange/pseuds/Lady%20Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Nathan wanted was some sleep before dealing with the fallout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> For the Worth a Thousand Words Challenge and based off [this picture](http://pics.livejournal.com/dameange/pic/0000ez8r).
> 
> Spoilers for the Second David Job.

Nathan knew exactly why everything had gone to hell. He had let the alcohol cloud his thinking, functional or no. No other explanation for letting Sophie talk him into revenge against Ian. Now, the life he had slapped together for himself was falling apart. To add insult to injury, the only room the hotel had left was the stupid junior honeymoon suite. The hideous red velvet bedspread perfectly matched the complimentary green wallpaper. Nathan closed his eyes in an effort to save himself from the eyesore.

The bed dipped, Nathan was halfway across the room before he realized it was Eliot.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Eliot grunted, stuffing both pillows under himself. "Making sure you stay sober enough to get us out of this damn mess."

Nathan had no response for that. Too tired to care, promising himself a night of uninterrupted sleep before tackling the problem, he kicked off his shoes and slid onto the other side of the bed. He woke, warm and weighed down, Eliot's heavy body sprawled all over him. Nathan sank a hand into Eliot's long hair, falling back into sleep.

The End


End file.
